Currently, existing mobile terminal devices, such as smart phones, tablets, etc., often use a subscriber identification module (SIM) card holder to install a SIM card in the mobile terminal, as shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 illustrates a structure of a SIM card holder according to the prior art. The SIM card holder 100 is composed of one part, i.e. a tray 110 and a SIM cover 120 that are formed integrally.
The SIM card holder 100 is typically disposed at a side of a mobile terminal, while one or more side buttons, e.g. a power button, are provided on a side of the mobile terminal that is close to the SIM card holder 100. According to the prior art, the SIM card holder and the side buttons are disposed in a mutually independent and separate manner. However, the existing SIM card holder 100 can only achieve a function of inserting and pulling the SIM card. When the tray 110 is inserted into a mobile terminal, the SIM cover 120, exposed outside of the mobile terminal, is unable to move relative to the tray 110, while the side buttons can simply achieve functions of the buttons. With the SIM card holder 100, and the side buttons side by side according to the prior art, there are too many parts that affect an external beauty of an associated mobile terminal, and that are not favorable for development trends of mobile terminals which are becoming lighter, thinner and simpler.
Therefore, the prior art is in need of improvement and development.